clockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Marion Dawes
Marion Dawes was raised by her parents, who were traveling performers that were later killed by demons. Her uncle took her in, and she swore to avenge her parents. She was taught her craft by her uncle, a wealthy bounty hunter. She excels with throwing knives and is very knowledgeable about poisons. She's rather energetic and happy-go-lucky, but she's still a formidable foe. Her smiling face masks a killer-for-hire, and she's unafraid to take down her enemies. In addition, she has notable skills in grifting, learned from her parents at a young age. Hobbies and Personality Marion is energetic, happy, and has a good sense of humor. She makes friends easily, but it can take a long time for someone to earn her trust. She enjoys wearing girly clothes, even if they're inconvenient. However, while she may appear to be an innocent, happy young girl, she will take out her enemies without a second thought. This persona is also helpful when she's grifting and conning. While she doesn't like to kill innocents, she will incapacitate anyone who threatens her life. She enjoys sewing and making things, as well as reading, writing, and learning new things. She does still enjoy music and singing, although she rarely performs. She also enjoys challenges and difficult targets or marks. Family and Relationships Family Her parents, Thomas and Melanie Dawes were talented performers and were killed in a demon attack. Marion misses them dearly and has sworn she will avenge their deaths. She is close to her Uncle Oliver, although it took a long time for her to get past his serious demeanor. He trained her to be a bounty hunter like himself, and she sometimes stays with him. To her knowledge, she has no other family. Romantic Relationships Marion has little interest in romance, prefering to have friendship. She figures that she'll die early in life, as do many in her profession, and doesn't see the point in romantic involvement. Friends Her only notable friend is Andrei Boleslav, who took care of her after her parents' deaths until Oliver could be reached. She still writes to him and thinks of him fondly as a grandfather-type figure. Marion hopes that she might get to know some of the others in the Chronos Society better. Job and Weapons Job Description Bounty Hunter, Poisons Specialist, Former Performer Gun Preference She typically doesn't use a gun, although she possesses the ability to. Other Weapon Preference She carries a set of throwing knives, which are all dipped in a paralyzing agent. She also has a poisoned dagger, and carries many poisons and powders with her. She often conceals other weapons on her person. Backstory Marion was born to Thomas and Melanie Dawes in the winter of 1848, in New Orleans. Thomas and Melanie were musicians and part of a group of traveling performers, and Marion was their only child. They named her after Thomas's mother, Elizabeth Marion Dawes. The Dawes were highly skilled musicians and grifters - often using their show to take advantage of the audience. Her family traveled all over the Americas and even toured Europe on several occasions. Sometime after her eleventh birthday, they were attacked mid-performance by a group of demons for unknown reasons. Marion was able to hide beneath a trap door under the stage, and so survived the attack. Most of the audience and the other performers were not so lucky, although an kindly older Russian acrobat named Andrei Boleslav managed to survive, albeit with severe injuries. He managed to look after Marion for several weeks until her uncle, Oliver Throope, could be contacted. He was a well-known bounty hunter that mainly worked in Europe, and was often gone for weeks at a time, but they eventually found him. Oliver had not been close to his brother, Thomas, but reluctantly agreed to take Marion in. Oliver was serious and quiet. Marion was used to very outgoing, happy and energetic people, and she greatly disliked her uncle because of this. When Marion left, she took only a small, leather-clad book - her mother's diary, which was written in an obscure language neither Marion nor Oliver recognized. Although her uncle was wealthy, owning two large houses in Paris and London, and kind as well, Marion was unhappy for a long time, until she resolved to get revenge on the demons that killed her parents. She begged her uncle to take her on as an apprentice. Oliver taught Marion many ways to kill both humans and supernatural foes, and she learned much about hand-to-hand combat and poisons in particular. She also trained with throwing knives and learned a little about firearms. Marion became a useful assistant to Oliver, and he took her on many important missions. She became an expert at infiltrating the target's home, usually posing as a servant or a doctor, and then poisoning their food, giving them "medicine", or even injecting them as they slept. By the time she was 18, she was one of the best assassins that Oliver had ever seen. And in addition to her killing skills, she was naturally happy and energetic, easily posing as a young, innocent and somewhat ditsy girl, easy to trust and not at all suspicious. On her 19th birthday, her training was officially complete and she set off to find her own way and hopefully, get her revenge. In the year before she joined the Chronos Society, she made a small fortune for herself quietly and indiscriminately, charging a high price for anyone who needed her skills. Although she could, she doesn't own her own home, preferring to stay in hotels or at one of her uncle's houses. Related Articles *The Chronos Society (Non Fiction) *The Chronos Society (Fiction) Related Links Category:The Chronos Society